1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to workbench systems which permits a variety of operations to be accomplished and in particular cutting of differently sized workpieces from either above or below a stabilizing and positioning planar member. This invention relates to portable workbench systems which may be used for on-site cutting operations without the necessity of carrying the workpieces to a central location for such operations. In particular, this invention directs itself to a workbench system which includes a workbench frame having leg members for interfacing with a base surface and includes a substantially planar positioning member which extends throughout the longitudinal length of the workbench system. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a workbench system which has a plurality of stabilizing and positioning orientations for a portable power saw. Still further, this invention relates to a workbench system where a portable power saw may be mounted above a particular workpiece positioning planar member in a variety of longitudinal displacement locations as well as being able to be vertically adjustable above the workpiece. Still further, this invention directs itself to a workbench system where a portable power saw may be secured beneath a planar positioning member for passage of a rotatable blade through a slot formed through the positioning member for cutting a workpiece mounted on top of the positioning member.
More in particular, this invention directs itself to a workbench system which allows the user to arcuately direct the saw blade against a workpiece edge for mitering or otherwise providing an inclined cut to the workpiece.
2. Prior Art
Workbench systems of a portable nature are known in the art. Additionally, knock-down workbenches for use with power tools are also known in prior art systems. The closest prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,165,317; 4,161,974; 4,494,431; 4,133,237; 4,958,544; 4,465,114; 4,827,819; 3,727,502; 2,803,271; 4,281,570; 3,734,151; and, 4,681,305. In some prior art systems as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,317, such provide for knock-down workbenches for use with power tools. These prior art systems may include portable circular saws which may be secured to a base plate and are slidably carried by rails. However, such power saw securement mechanisms are mounted above a carriage and may alternatively be mounted below the workbench structure for use as a table saw, but such systems do not disclose a pivotal suspension mounting above the workbench surface as is provided by the inventive concept of the subject system.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,974, there are portable bench frames for use with woodworking power tools. Such workbench frames support transverse beams through girder structures located on opposing ends thereof. The transverse beams are provided with runners from which are suspended motors and carriage assemblies of a radial arm of a circular saw which may be releasably locked in a selected location along the beam and rotated however, such prior systems do not provide for the mounting of the saw beneath the work table surface nor do such prior art systems disclose the use of a common mounting plate to facilitate an alternate mounting orientation scheme.